


Indulge

by lavenderlotion



Series: an instant glad surrender to kisses wild and burning [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blind Character, Blind Scott Summers, Cock Rings, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Riding, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: A Valentine’s night in.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: an instant glad surrender to kisses wild and burning [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912546
Comments: 27
Kudos: 55
Collections: X-Men X-Traordinaire





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks for [Mid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrashic) for taking a read AND giving me a summary for this!
> 
> Written for the X-Men X-Traordinaire February Monthly Creative Challenge: **Indulge**

“H-how does it taste?” Scott asks, his voice shaking and his heart racing and his erection  _ throbbing  _ as Logan sucks at his fingers. He rocks back and his dick throbs  _ again, _ overwhelmed by the feel of Logan. 

Logan, who pulls off with a  _ pop _ that is  _ indecent,  _ a pop that makes Scott’s cheeks feel even warmer. With the tips of his fingers pressed to Logan’s lips, the older man growls, “You taste delicious, baby.”

“Logan!” Scott giggles, high and embarrassingly bright, and says, “I mean the chocolate!” 

“Oh,” Logan mumbles. His breath ghosts over Scott’s palm, which he drops to his side. Scott’s fingers bump into the warm, porcelain edge of the decorative bowl they’d melted the chocolate in, before he submerges his fingertips. “That tastes good too, baby.”

Scott giggles again. He reaches forward to where Logan had placed the bowl of chopped fruit as he swoops in for a kiss. He hits Logan’s stubbled jaw and nips at the short hairs, before he angles up for a warm, sweet kiss that makes Logan growl for the way it shifts them. Logan tastes like the chocolate Scott’s been feeding him, and his mouth is warm and inviting. The hands on Scott’s hips tighten, pull him closer, and he laughs into Logan’s open mouth before he pulls back. 

“Lo,” he breathes, sucking at Logan’s top lip and moaning at the sweet taste of candy. “You taste yummy.”

“You  _ always _ taste yummy,” Logan growls at him, fingers squeezing again. 

His cock head brushes against Logan’s belly, and Scott’s breath catches.  _ Fuck, _ he thinks, letting his eyes fall shut as he tips his head back and rolls his hips to drag the over-sensitive head against Logan’s stomach in a way that makes them both moan and break the kiss. 

He only pulls back enough to rest their foreheads together. He places the chocolate-covered strawberry against Logan’s lips, grinning when he feels Logan’s mouth drop open. The steps have already been cut off, so Scott presses his fingertips to Logan’s lips with a grin. Logan’s tongue flicks out against his finger, slick and warm as he draws the berry into his mouth. Scott listens to him chew and wraps his fingers loosely around Logan’s throat to feel him swallow. 

“Lo,” Scott whispers, barely a breath, and tightens his fingers until the weight of Logan’s Adam’s apple swells against his palm. 

Logan growls, low and loud, and his hips jerk up. Scott’s breath hitches, his head dropping back as Logan pushes  _ deeper _ up inside of him. A moan falls from his lips as he rolls his hips, tilting back until the swell of Logan’s cock head is pressed snugly against his prostate. 

“F-Fuck,” he breathes, falling forward for another kiss and pressing his chocolate-coated fingers to Logan’s chest. He tangles them into Logan’s chest hair, tugging him up to kiss him  _ harder.  _

Rolling his hips again, Scott lets out a breathless sort of laugh at the steady thrum of arousal burning through his belly. He’s been hard for  _ so long, _ long enough that it feels like he’s going to fall out of his own skin, but it feels  _ so good, _ too good, that he can barely even breath. 

Cock rings are amazing, holy crap. 

“Baby,” Logan says, his deep voice rumbling out like a warning. Scott stills, then carefully rearranges himself so he’s more comfortable with Logan’s cock stretching out his rim and filling him up  _ so _ good. 

“A-Are you okay?” Scott asks, dotting a sweet kiss to the edge of Logan's jaw. He breathes in deep, Logan’s musk and the sweet scent of chocolate, the fresher smell of strawberries, everything and nothing and all of it making him feel like he’s losing his mind. 

Logan makes a deep noise, but after a moment of breathing dip and digging bruises into Scott’s hips, he mutters out a soft, “Yeah,” that only makes Scott harder. 

Scott’s fingers clumsily find the bowl of candies. There’re gummies, sour and sweet, and Scott chooses one at random, not taking a single second to feel out the texture and figure out what it is before he’s dipping it into chocolate and bringing it up to Logan’s lips.

“Am I making a mess?” Scott whispers, his breath thickens as Logan’s hands run up his thighs, smearing wetness across his skin. Chocolate. 

“We’re  _ filthy, _ baby,” Logan tells him with a low rumble that goes right to Scott’s cock and makes it twitch, no doubt pushing out  _ another _ bead of pre-come. God, he must be leaking. 

“A-Are you going to clean me up?” he asks, breathless, stomach turning over with anticipation and sticky-sweet arousal. 

Logan  _ growls, _ again, and flips him back onto the couch.

Oh,  _ hell _ yes! Best Valentine’s Day  _ ever.  _

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an 18+ x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/pebvUEnWB6)


End file.
